Loving a Ghoul(Or Five)
by 2ndGearSage
Summary: Just a couple of fluffy, romantic one-shots between Lincoln and the Ghoul Girls. Because why not?


**So, this story was inspired by Lincoln and Sibella picture that I saw on the Loud House Booru. Seeing as how I love both shows (and the Ghoul School girls need more love in general really), I decided a story about the two needed to be done. As for how Lincoln ended up at the Ghoul School? Er, Lisa, something, something , dimension hopper malfunction, something, something. It doesn't matter, none of the Loud sisters will be appearing in the story anyway.**

 **So, without further ado, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Lincoln dashed down the dusty and cobwebbed filled halls of Miss Grimwood's Finishing School, a look of absolute panic in his eyes. He gripped his hand as he did so, trying to stem the flow of blood that was gushing from a deep bite wound. Those who knew the boy would probably assume he had once again done something to enrage one (or more likely _all_ ) of his sisters and was currently on the run from their vengeful wrath. The reality wasn't that far from the truth; he _had_ enraged someone and he _was_ currently on the run from that same someone's frightful anger. The good news was that, for once, it wasn't any of his sisters.

The bad news was, well….

"GRAAAGH!"

"Darn it Matches, leave me alone!"

Behind him, a tiny green dragon, barely a foot tall, was hot on his tail. One would probably call him a coward, showing such fear in the face a creature that just barely reached his knees. Lincoln, in his defense, would simply point to the creatures blazing red eyes, alight with rage, and the flickers of flame escaping it's open, scowling mouth, as to _why_ he was currently running as if his life depended on it. Knowing the dragon's violent temperament, it probably was.

This was becoming a near daily occurrence at the school. For one reason or another (or for no reason at all really. Matches just really seemed to dislike Lincoln for some reason), the school's sole human male would end up scrambling down the halls of the institute, Grimwood's pet hot on his heels. This usually continued until one of the students or Miss Grimwood herself stepped in and sent the little dragon off with a warning not to do it again. A warning that the dragon pretty much always ignored.

Luck however wasn't on Lincolns side today. He had been running for five minutes and hadn't come across a single soul that could calm the fiery lizard down. He was slowly getting tired and if he didn't get help soon-

Lincoln yelped as he tripped over his own two feet, the momentum sending Lincoln tumbling to the ground. The 11-year old hissed as his injured hand made contact with the ground and barely had time to process the pain before a nearby growl remind him _why_ he was currently running. With wide fearful eyes, he looked back to see Matches slowly stalking towards him, teeth bared and a look pure menace in his eyes that reminded the boy of the rage of his oldest sister.

' _Killed by a dragon. Well, at least my tombstones is gonna have something cool written on it.'_ With nowhere left to run, Lincoln closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"That's enough Matches!"

Lincolns eyes shot open, the familiar soft, yet firm command filling him with hope. His eyes shot open just in time to see something small and violet pass by over his head before fluttering to a stop right in front of him, serving as a protective shield between him and the furious dragon.

The oddly colored bat would have looked strange to some, but to Lincoln, it was an angel in disguise. Matches, despite towering over the tiny creature, wilted under the bats harsh gaze. Before either he or Lincoln could get even a word out, a gold shimmer began to emanate from the bats body and in a flash of light, body of Sibella Dracula materialized right before them, eyes still boring into Matches.

The young vampire said nothing, simply pointing a single finger in the direction Matches had just come from, the command clear. The young dragon opened his mouth to argue, only to immediately snap it shut as Sibella's eyes narrowed, her stern expression switching to annoyance.

With a huff and a lingering glare in Lincolns direction, Matches stomped off, muttering under his breath. Only after the tiny dragon had disappeared around a corner did Sibella finally turn her attention towards Lincoln, her previously stern demeanor melting away into concern.

"Are you okay Lincoln? Matches didn't hurt you, did he?" She traced her eyes over his body, looking for any visible wounds. She released a small gasp when she spotted his bleeding hand and was at his side in an instant, kneeling so she could softly grasp the injured hand in her own.

"Did Matches do this to you?!" She hissed, her emerald eyes alight with fury. "Wait till Miss Grimwood hears about this. That batty little dragon's going to get it now!"

"Well, it was kinda' my fault." Lincoln admitted, wincing as Sibella traced her finger over the wound. "I wasn't watching where I was going and didn't notice him sleeping in the middle of the hall. I'd be mad too if someone stepped on my tail."

"Still, that doesn't give him the right to bite you. _Or_ to chase you around the school for what was essentially an accident. Besides, Miss Grimwood has warned him repeatedly about falling asleep in the hallways. Honestly, this was an accident waiting to happen and if it hadn't been you it was probably going to be someone else."

Lincoln nodded but said nothing else, an uncomfortable silence passing between the two as Sibella continued to inspect his bite mark. Lincoln found the floor to be particularly interesting, doing his best to squash the fuzzy feeling in his stomach as Sibella's soft hands roamed over his own. Honestly, as grateful as Lincoln was for the rescue, he found himself wishing that it had anyone else who had found him.

Not that Lincoln _disliked_ the young vampire; in fact, other than her penchant for bat-related puns (which were still far and away better than any of Luan's), he found that he enjoyed her company more than the other Grimwood girls. It was just that her mere presence tended to evoke a feeling nervousness within him that turned him into a blubbering mess. It wasn't the fact that she was a vampire or that her father was literally Dracula that caused his nervousness (well, maybe the latter did a little bit) but the fact that well…she was quite possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Yes, even more than Christina.

Everything about her was just so… _attractive_. Her smooth skin, her long cascading hair, her piercing green eyes, the _sensual_ way in which she spoke every word, her blood red and oh, so kissable lips…

So focused was Lincoln on fawning over every facet of Sibella's features, that he was completely ignorant to the internal struggle going on inside the young vampires head.

Her emerald eyes trained on the boy's hand, focused not on the wound, but on the blood that now trickled slowly from the broken skin and down the sides of his hand.

The succulent, sweet, oh, so mesmerizing blood…

Normally, Sibella had much better control over her…urges and being the daughter of Dracula, she could last much longer without feeding compared to other vampires. Still, being in such close proximity…it was testing even her limits.

She licked her lips and without even realizing it, leaned in close…

Just as Lincoln's still innocent-but-not-really thoughts veered off into truly uncharted territories, he felt a warm sensation on his wounded hand…warm and _wet._

He looked up and his heart nearly stopped at what he saw.

No way.

This was not happening.

This _had_ to be a dream.

There was no way Sibella Dracula, the object of his affection, was actually sitting there with his hand in her mouth, _nibbling_ on his wound.

There was just no way.

This was all just a dream and any minute now he'd wake up in his bed (possibly have to change his sheets), and this will all just be a distant memory.

Any minute now.

…

Still waiting.

…

"Mmmn…"

Oh God, she's moaning.

Realizing that this was _not_ a dream, Lincoln could do nothing but stare, mouth agape, as Sibella continued to assault his hand, tongue darting out to gently lap at his exposed blood.

This continued for a few minutes before the vampire, with one final moan that caused the poor boy's face to brighten even more, released her grip on his hand, a thin string of saliva connecting from her open mouth to his now slob-covered hand.

For a moment Sibella simply sat there with a glazed look in her eyes and a dopey smile on her face, licking her lips in a _painfully_ slow manner as she savored the taste of Lincoln's blood.

"That was," she breathed huskily, " _fangtastic."_

"Uh, Sibella…"

Lincolns shaky voice broke her out of her trance, the glassy look in her eyes disappearing completely and replaced with one of confusion. For a moment, she completely forgot where she was but a second later her mouth dropped open in pure mortification as the reality of what she had just done came rushing back to her. Shakily, she looked down at Lincolns hand, no longer bloody but now coated in her saliva, and then up to his burning red face, her own face getting steadily hotter.

"I, I didn't-," she faltered, her mind drawing a complete blank on what to say. What _could_ she say? What excuse could she possibly come up to justify what she just did? "Lincoln, I am _so_ sorry. I don't-"

"I-It's alright Sibella." Lincoln shakily cut her off, willing himself to look her in the eye. He was still embarrassed beyond belief, but he couldn't stand to see her beat herself up over this. "It was an accident. Y-You didn't mean to."

"Still, I-"

"Look, let's just…try to forget this happened alright? I won't tell anyone if you won't." He extended his uninjured hand towards her. "Deal?"

Sibella stared at the extended appendage, a bit of guilt still clear on her features. She met Lincolns eyes with her own, and slowly, she felt the guilt wash away as she took in Lincoln's reassuring smile, one that she couldn't help but return.

Reassured, she took Lincoln's hand in her own, grasping it firmly. "Deal."

"Good." Lincoln released a breath he didn't even know he was holding, more than happy to put this nonsense behind him and pretend it never happened. He stood up, stretching his sore muscles a bit before turning in the direction of his room. "Well, I'm going back to my room now. See you later Sibella."

"Lincoln." Sibella voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Don't you think you should let Miss Grimwood look at your hand? It still hurts, doesn't it?"

Lincoln glanced down at his hand, the bite mark still visible. Though the blood flow had long since ceased and the once intense pain had dulled down to a slight throbbing it was probably still a good idea to get it checked out. Who knows what he could have gotten from Matches.

Matches and…Sibella.

Cheeks tinting slightly at the memory, Lincoln gave the patiently waiting ghoul a small smile. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Lead the way Sibella."

Returning his smile with her own, Sibella spun on her heels and walked in the direction in which she had last seen the school's headmaster, Lincoln walking side by side with her.

No words were exchanged between the two children as they traversed down the halls of the school, both of them soaking in the silence and enjoying each other's company.

Occasionally, Sibella would glance over at her human compatriot, his face still slightly flushed, no doubt still thinking about the incident that occurred just a few minutes. Being in such proximity to her probably wasn't helping matters.

Despite everything that happened, Sibella couldn't help but indulge in a little teasing.

"You know Lincoln," she moved closer to him, to the point where their hands brushed against one another as they walked, "of all the mortals whose blood I've had the _pleasure_ of sampling, I don't think I've ever come across one as… _fangtastic_ as yours."

Lincoln blushed. She was doing it again. Speaking to him in that alluring way that sent his heart pumping and turned his knees into jelly. Even when talking about _tasting his blood_ his body couldn't help but react in that way.

"Oh, r-really. Uh, thank you."

She was lucky Lincoln was avoiding eye contact, because she wasn't even trying to hide her smirk. Gods, he was such fun to tease. "Oh, yes. So sweet, so _filling_. Why, I think I may have become addicted to it. It's certainly not something I can try just once." She leaned in, her breath tickling his ear. "I may have to take a few nips out of you here and then. You don't mind, do you?"

Lincolns mouth moved before his brain even had a chance to catch up to what he was saying. "Not at all. If it's for you, I don't' mind."

"Oh, _really_?" Sibella's grin widened. "I'll hold you to that Mr. Loud. I hope you don't come to regret it." Giving him a wink, she walked ahead of the boy with an airy laugh, leaving a stunned Lincoln locked in place.

' _I'm going to regret this, aren't I?'_

"Lincoln, are you coming?" Sibella looked back at him, sending him that smile that he loved oh, so much.

' _Maybe I am, but…'_

Grinning, he ran to catch up with her.

'… _I think it'll be worth it.'_


End file.
